Umi City Mighty Missions
Join Team Umizoomi in six different missions to save the day in Umi City. Firetruck Rescue Oh no! There's a kitty stuck in a tree. Its the firetruck to the rescue, but the truck dropped all its toolboxes, hoses, and ladders. Now Team Umizoomi and Umi-Firetruck have to collect the items so the kitty can get rescued. Use your mouse to steer Umi-Firetruck left and right. Collect Firefighter badges along the way for bonus points, and you can earn more by making Umi-Firetruck jump up a ramp. Watch out for rock and leaf piles, they'll slow you down. Use the mouse to steer out of the way, or use can use the hose by clicking the left button on your mouse. Do your best to save the kitty and become honorary firefighters. Level 1: Let's Call It Even To collect the toolboxes, find the box with an even number on it. If you don't know which numbers are even, listen to Geo, and he'll tell you the right number. Level 2: Counting All Wet There are special firefighter hats in this level, collect them to earn even more firefighter badges. To collect the hoses, there are some lined up in number order. Collect the hose that comes next. Level 3: Numbers and Ladders There are sirens in this levels, Collect them to earn more firefighter badges and hear Umi-Firetruck sound his siren. Collecting the ladders is like collecting the hoses, but this time, the numbers are bigger. Toy Store Adventure There's a Sparkle Pup at the Umi City Toy Store that costs 10 Umicents, and Team Umizoomi wants it. They have the right amount, but an accident causes the coins to roll all over the store. The team needs you to help them get them back. Use the right and left arrow keys to move and the space bar to jump. Collect Sparkle-Bones along the way for points. Watch out for airplanes. If you bump into one, you'll lose a bone. There is also the Tower challenges. There are special platforms with different amounts. There will be an amount at the bottom which will match the platform that can be used to get over the tower. You need to find the right amount to get over the tower. You have to hurry before the store closes! Level 1: The Board Game Help Geo find 2 coins in the Knights in Shining Armor boardgame. Use the toy horse to get to high places, but watch out for the bugle horn or Geo will get blown back. There are castle towers blocking the way. There are 4 platforms each with a card with a number on it. At the bottom of the scrren there will be two dice. Count the dots on the dice then match it with the right number to get over the tower. Level 2: The Stuffed Animals Milli has to find the 3 coins in the stuffed animals. Use the toy dinosaur's neck to slide down to lower places, but watch out for wind-up toy frogs or Milli will lose a Sparkle-Bone. Jump up to higher places with special bubbles. There are towers of stuffed animals in the way. There are 4 platforms each with a different amount of bubbles in them. You need to find the platform with that has the same amount of big and small bubbles as shown at the bottom of the screen. (ex. 2 big and 4 small) Level 3: The Blocks Bot detects that the last 5 coins are in the blocks. Use the rubber balls to jump to high places, and slide down blocks built in the shape of a ramp to get down low. Watchout for spinning tops or Bot will lose a Sparkle-Bone. There are towers of blocks in the way. There are some jack-in-the-boxes with parts of a whole missing. Match the missing amount to the right jack-in-the-box. (ex. 1/4 of a square matches with 3/4 of a square) Rescue the Blue Mermaid The Blue Mermaid has been captured by Squiddy the Squid. Squiddy has scattered the three keys in different parts of the sea. Team Umizoomi has to save her by using a special vehicle called the Bubble-Pod. Use the right and left arrow keys to move and the space bar to move around. The Blue Mermaid left a trail of her sparkly blue scales to help Team Umizoomi find her. Collect the scales along the way, (They'll be important at the end) but watch out for the jellyfish. They're allies of Squiddy. If you touch one, you'll lose a scale. Squiddy put up giant walls in the way. Luckily, the Blue Mermaid sent Team Umizoomi special meesages that can help them by finding the right platform. Be careful and Good Luck! Level 1: Shapes in the Sea Help Geo drive the Bubble-Pod to get the blue key. There are turtles around the area, but don't worry. They're friends with the Blue Mermaid. Jump on them to get to higher places. The only way to get over the giant walls is to pick the right rock with a specific shape. Don't go near the wrong one. Squiddy booby trapped them. Level 2: Pattern Reef Now Milli is driving the Bubble-Pod through the coral reef to get the red key. Keep an eye out for sea-sponges, they'll bounce you up to high places. Watch out for the pufferfish or they'll blow you back. To get over the giant walls, look at the pattern of colors on the message from the Blue Mermaid. The color that's missing is the color of the seashell you need. Don't go near the wrong colors. Squiddy booby trapped them. Level 3: Add the Ship Bot is driving the Bubble-Pod in a sunken ship to find the green key. Look out! Squiddy's robot crabs are inside waiting to make you lose a blue scale. Journey to Numberland Ship Shapes A big, hungry crocodile has the Star Key, but she won't give it back unless she gets her favorite foods. Cave Numbers The friendly lion has Diamond Key, but he's across a bridge that's broken. Crystal Clear The Dragon has the Heart Key, but she's at the top of Pattern Peak. Aquarium Adventure Crazy Skates Everybody look out ahead and look out below! Team Umizoomi all accidentally put Crazy Skates on and now they can't stop. Its up to you to rescue them by steering them with your mouse to the giant container of puffballs. Its the only thing that can save them. Collect puffballs along the way, and if you skate up a ramp, click the left button on your mouse and they'll do a trick and earn some more puffballs. Watch out for bannana peels or they'll spin like crazy, and keep an eye out for mud puddles, they'll temporary block the screen. There are gates in the way. Pay attention so you can move on or you'll have to do it all over again. Hurry! Team Umizoomi is counting on you! Level 1: Shape Struggle in the Park You got to rescue Geo in the park and fast! Even he can't take Crazy Skates. There are shape gates in the way. Listen to Geo; he'll tell you a shape that is on one of the gates. Skate through the right one so Geo can be one skate closer and land safe and sound in the container of blue puffballs. Level 2: Number Madness in Mini-Golf One bad experience with the Crazy Skates is more than enough for Bot. He's skating all over the mini-golf course. Keep an eye out for rainbow puffballs and you'll earn more puffballs. There are tower gates with numbers on them in the way. Guide Bot through the gate with the number that's bigger, and get him to the container of yellow puffballs. Level 3: Pattern Sidewalk Disaster The Sidewalk is the perfect place for you to teach those Crazy Skates that this no way to treat a girl like Milli. There are rainbow puffballs on this level as well, and look out for balloons. If you see one, click your mouse to make Milli jump up and pop it. You can get more puffballs from that. This gate pass is actaually very tricky. Listen to the patten on the sidewalk then you'll see something missing. There are two paintcans and only one of them is right. Guide Milli underneath the right paintbuckets, so she can land safe and sound in the container of pink puffballs. Trivia/Goofs *Crazy Skates is based on the episode Crazy Skates when Bot put the crazy skates on by accident and Milli and Geo had to rescue him. *Toy Store Adventure is based on the episode Umi Toy Store Team Umizoomi had to help Colin find his lost coins so he could buy SparklePup. *Firetruck Rescue is based on the episode Umi Fire Truck when the team had to help their friend get her little sister down from her treehouse because she was scared. *Rescue the Blue Mermaid is based on the episode The Legend of The Blue Mermaid with the same mission plot that is just a little different. *Journey to Numberand is the game version of the episode itself. Quotes Firetruck Rescue * Toy Store Adventure * Rescue the Blue Mermaid * Journey to Numberland * Aquarium Adventure * Crazy Skates * Milli: Yikes! *Bot; Watch out! Gallery Umi City Mighty Missions Home-Page.jpg|Umi City Mighty Missions Game Home Page Category:Games Category:Online Games